What if ?
by SabbyBina
Summary: This is basically a AU fic where Junjou Romantica and Gravitation are combined. This is meant to be for humor only, pretty much. While Hiro and Shuichi were walking home, a young boy bumps into them and drops his wallet. Shuichi returns the wallet to the owner, Misaki Takahashi. The two ukes hit off a great yet hilarious friendship. What happens when they start hanging out?


_**Hi guys! I'm back! I have a new story in mind and it's coming out like this! XD Anyway, I was rewatching Gravitation for the first time in a few years and I always wondered what would happen if Gravitation and Junjou Romantica, another good yaoi, crossover and this is my reaction towards it. I know I haven't updated anything in A LONG time but college is so much harder than I thought it was going to be. To those who read my Seras story (if there is anyone here) I do have the rest of Chapter 3 written down. All I need to do is type it. XD Hopefully I would be able to get it done before Christmas so look out for that.**_

* * *

It was a nice spring afternoon. The birds were chirping as the Sakura blossoms were dancing with the wind, landing on everything in sight, including the mob of pink hair of a famous singer.

"I'm telling you Hiro! Yuki was ignoring me to google at some woman at the restaurant the other day!" Shuichi Shindo was screaming at his best friend of many years, Hiro. The guitarist was scratching his ear as he let out a sigh. Shuichi just watched him from behind his sunglasses.

"I'm sure he was preoccupied on his next book."

"Nu-uh! He totally was looking at that girl!" Shuichi screamed. Before the long hair guitarist could say anything, a young boy had bumped into them. The boy's green eyes looked at the both of them for a second before he bowed to them. His shoulder length, spiky brown hair moved down as he brought his head down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry so I didn't see where I was going." The young boy said quickly before side stepping and running away from them.

Both Hiro and Shuichi watched the boy run away. They couldn't say anything since everything moved too fast and they had come across something they didn't see every day.

"Well that was odd." Hiro commented.

"Not really." Shuichi said, looking at Hiro. "I would've been like that too if I was late."

"Like every morning?" Hiro chuckled.

Shuichi stuck out his tongue. As he started to take a step, he felt something under his shoe. He bent down and picked up a brown leather wallet. "A wallet?"

Hiro looked down at it as well. "Do you think that kid dropped his wallet when he bumped into us?"

Shuichi opened the Wallet and pulled out an ID card. "Well actually he's no kid. His card said that he's a college student." He showed the card to Hiro.

"That's definitely him." The same kid in the photo let out a bright smile that shined in his emerald eyes. His brown hair was combed back neatly. "It says that he goes to Mitsuhashi University."

Shuichi turned the card back around. "Isn't that the school that's a few blocks from NG?" Shuichi asked as he stood back up.

"Yeah."

"It says that his name is Misaki Takahashi." Shuichi looked at the addresses on the card. It had the school's address and another one. Perhaps his home address? "Do you think that we should take it to the school?"

Hiro looked at his watch. "No. It's too late to have any classes at this time of day. I believe that he was probably heading home."

"Well let's take it to his house. I'm sure by now that he is freaking out about his wallet missing." Shuichi looked at Hiro with a smile.

Before he could reply, his phone off with a guitar solo ringtone. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

Shuichi watched as Hiro talked on his phone. Unlike himself, Hiro likes to have the simple phone while Shuichi likes to have a more advanced phone. Shuichi's phone acts as his music player as well phone.

Hiro hung up his phone and sighed. "I can't come with you Shu. Ayaka wants to have dinner with me tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's no problem Hiro. Go have fun." Shuichi waved his hand. Hiro nodded and started to walk away as he began to wave back to Shuichi.

Shuichi watched Hiro walk away until he was out of sight. Shuichi then turned and sighed. He watched a bunch of people walk past him, ignoring their gazes at him. He was having a lucky day that people didn't recognize him. He wanted to return the wallet to this Misaki kid but he honestly didn't want to go alone. Maybe he could have Yuki come with him. Then again, if he disrupts him from his work then he would be yelled at. He let out a gulp as he made up his mind: he was going to deliver the wallet by himself.

Shuichi walked downtown Tokyo in order to find the apartment complex that this Misaki kid lived in. It wasn't hard to find the humongous skyscraper. He just had to find the apartment. He looked over at the resident dictionary on the north gray wall by the elevator. He looked up at the bottom of the list and he found the name Misaki Takahashi. That was easier done than said. He smiled to himself as he went to the elevator and pressed for the top floor.

As the elevator dinged, he went to the apartment building that it said on the dictionary. He looked at the door and saw a small screen beside it. He pressed the button under the screen and heard the bell ring, making Shuichi jolt at the sudden bell.

Shuichi saw the screen light up and saw the boy from before come on. "Yes?" He asked.

"Hello. I'm looking for Misaki Takahashi." Shuichi replied as he looked at the screen.

Misaki smiled. "That's me."

"I just came to return your wallet you dropped when you bumped into me earlier." He held up a brown leather wallet for him to see.

Misaki blinked a few times before looked down. He must be searching his pockets. He blinked a few more times as he searched left and right again but faster.

"You lost it didn't you?" A Baritone voice came from behind Misaki. Misaki turn around annoyed.

"Shut up!" He turned back towards the screen. "I'll be right out." And the screen went black. Shuichi didn't blame him that he didn't invite him inside. He wouldn't want some stranger in his apartment.

The door opened a moment later as he watched Misaki come out. Shuichi handed him the wallet with a smile. Misaki opened it to make sure all his stuff was there. He smiled when he noticed that there was nothing missing. "Thank you very much. I don't what'd I do if I never found it."

Shuichi nodded. "It's no problem. I know how it feels to lose your wallet." And having Yuki yell at you for being so irresponsible.

Misaki blinked as he better look at his face. "You look very familiar."

Shuichi let out a face. NOW he had to be discovered. Seeing that the kid was having a bad day, there was nothing wrong to show his face. He took off the sunglasses and smiled at the other kid.

Misaki's eyes beamed. "You're Shuichi Shindo! Oh my god! I love your music! You and bad luck are my favorite band!"

Shuichi let out a small smile. "Thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan."

Misaki straitened his back and gave a bow. "Forgive my manners. I'm Misaki Takashi." He stood back up. "Won't you come inside? I could make you something to eat if you want. I don't want you to go un-rewarded for finding my wallet for me."

Shuichi held up his hands. "No I don't wish to be a bother." His stomach growled loudly after he got done saying that. He put his hand to the back of his head. "Well I guess a snack would be nice. I haven't had anything to eat all day."

Misaki smiled happily as he opened the door for them. They both took of his shoes and walked into the living room. One of the pink couches in the living room, there was another man looking at the paper with a cigarette in his mouth. He sent a small glare with his purple eyes at the other person coming into his apartment. "Misaki, who is he?"

Misaki looked at the other. "Usagi-San, this Shuichi Shindo. He's the lead singer from my favorite band and he also found my wallet after I accidentally bumped into him on my way home from school." Shuichi bowed the other man.

Shuichi came forward to get a better look at the man. "Nice to meet you."

Misaki looked at Shuichi. "Shuichi-sama, this is my landlord Akihiko Usami. He is a friend of my brother's and was 'kind' enough to let me stay here while I go to college." Misaki explained.

Shuichi nodded and smiled at the other man. "I thought you looked familiar Usami-sensei. I've read a few of your books when I wasn't busy with my music. I enjoyed them very much." Shuichi said as he took a seat on the other pink couch across from Usagi-San.

"Thank you very much." He sourly said as he took another puff from his cigarette. Misaki glared at Usagi-San.

"Be nice to one of my idols Usagi-San." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"You know Misaki..." He looked over at Shuichi as he got out a few tea cups. "I find it ironic that you and Usami-Sensei have the same first names as the characters in my favorite yaoi series by Yayoi Aikiwa." Misaki nearly dropped a cup. Did his idol say what he think he did?

Usagi-San had a smile on his face. "Oh! You read BL novels?" He turned his head at Misaki with a smirk.

Shuichi nodded happily. "Yeah. I can only read it at home when I'm done with work and when my lover is busy with his own work."

Usagi turns back towards Shuichi with a smile. This kid wasn't a threat to his relationship with Misaki. He had his own lover.

Misaki came over with a tray full of tea and cookies. "Why would you read it? I heard that its nothing but smut." Misaki said as he sat by Shuichi.

Shuichi grabbed a cup and held it carefully. "It's sort of weird to explain. There is a lot of sex in it but its outside that context that I like in the series."

Misaki blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Shuichi looked at Misaki. "When I read it, I can feel the love the two characters have for each other. While Akihiko is the perverted seme and Misaki is the innocent uke, I can feel like there is a strong connection between the two characters that makes me root for them and wants me to read more future novels."

Misaki blushed. 'I never thought about those novels that way.'

Usagi smirked. "I like this kid Misaki."

Misaki turned towards Usagi. "Shut up!"

Shuichi took a sip of his tea. "So Shindo-San." Shuichi looked at Usagi. "Tell us about your lover."

Shuichi blinked. "Well Yuki is not very social. He would rather keep to himself and work in his study. He's not very good with coming out with his emotions."

Misaki bumped his hands together. "Oh that's right. Your lover is Eiri Yuki. He's another author like Usagi-San." Shuichi nodded.

Usagi widened his eyes. "So he finally got with someone did he?" He let out a smirk. "I've known him for a long time and he didn't seem like the kind that would ever get into a relationship."

Shuichi took a cookie. "Well I'm special." He teased as he took a bite. "It actually took me a while to get into his heart, but I'm proud I did. I'm never going to let him go."

He mumbled.

"So do you read his books?" Misaki asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Shuichi took another cookie. "I try to when I can. In all honesty, I really like to read manga in my free time. I like to read novels when I know I have a lot of free time in my hands."

Misaki smiled. "Me too. I love to read manga in my free time."

Usagi mumbled from behind his glass. "I can disagree with that." Misaki glared at him.

Shuichi laughed lightly. Suddenly his cell phone went off with a song from Nittle Grasper. He looked at the screen. "Speak of the devil and he'll call." He stood up and moves towards the kitchen to get some quiet space. He pressed talk. "Hello? Oh Yuki! I'm at a friend's house."

Misaki had sparkles going around him. "He called me friend!" Usagi rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'll be home soon." He hung up the phone and went back over to the table. "I'm sorry but I really need to get going."

Misaki stood up. "I understand." He mumbled sadly.

Shuichi saw how sad he was. "Tell ya what. Why don't we hang out this weekend? I'm off of work and I'm sure you don't have classes. I like hanging out with you. "

Misaki had more sparkles go around him. "C-can I get your email address so we can talk to each other?" He asked.

Shuichi blinked before he nodded. He pulled out his phone and handed to him. "Put yours in my phone and I'll message you tonight." He smiled as he felt the phone leave his hand and watched Misaki quickly give him his contact information.

Misaki handed his idol his phone. Shuichi looked at the phone and pressed a few buttons before putting it away. Misaki heard his own ringtone. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and looked at the screen for a new message. It said it came from shuchan ... And it said "Hi".

Misaki beamed at the message. Shuichi laughed again. "I really have to go. It was nice meeting you Misaki. I hope to see you around soon." Shuichi peered over the brunette's shoulder. "Same to you Usami-sensei."

Usagi just nodded as he watched the young singer go towards the door. "See ya later." He called before he left. Misaki was so busy gawking at his phone, he didn't notice a pair of arms wrap around his chest and pulled towards the couch. "U-Usagi-San! Let me go!" He started to fight.

"You had your fun with that kid visiting. Now it's my turn to have fun with Misaki."

Shuichi came through the front door with a smile on his face. He's been texting Misaki from the time that he left the apartment. He just received a recent message that stated Misaki had to go to cook dinner for him and Usami-sensei.

As he took off his singers, he went into the living and plopped on the couch. He was too distracted that he didn't yell out his normal "I'M HOME!" announcement for Yuki. Speaking of Yuki, he didn't hear any keyboards clicks coming from the study. He must be taking a break.

Shuichi smelled something coming from the kitchen and he knew that Yuki was cooking dinner for them. He stood up and ran towards the doorway that leads to the kitchen. He peered around the corner and he saw Yuki standing by a pot. From the smell emitting from it, it smelled like it was potato soup. Yuki looked up when he felt someone watching him. "Come out brat. The soup is ready"

Shuichi came out and hugged Yuki from behind him. "Yuki you cooked for me! You do care for my health!"

Yuki let out a growl. "Get off brat and get yourself a damn bowl." Shuichi did as he was told and got himself a small bowl. He wasn't all that hungry because of the cookies he at Misaki's apartment.

"So how was your day Yuki?" Shuichi asked as he set up his bowl.

"Same as usual. Nice and quiet until you came home." Yuki smirked at his reply, knowing Shuichi would throw a fit.

"YUKI! THAT'S NOT NICE! You would miss me if I fell off the face of the earth." Shuichi screamed as he sat down with a pout.

"Nah! I would enjoy the peacefulness." He smirked again as he began to serve himself.

Before Shuichi could reply, he heard the phone ring beside Yuki. Yuki picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

Shuichi heard a muffle at the other end but he couldn't make out the voice. "Alright." Yuki held out the phone for him. "It's for you brat. Someone named Misaki."

Shuichi jumped towards the phone and grabbed from Yuki's hand. "Misaki?"

"Hi Shuichi-sama." Misaki's voice sounded happy from the other end. Shuichi moved into the living room to get some quiet space.

"How did you get this number Misaki-kun?" Shuichi asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Usagi-San had it in his address book." Misaki replied. "I wanted to call you to let you know that this weekend is not good for me. I'm working at my job but I'm free next weekend."

Shuichi looked at the calendar near the entrance of the kitchen. "Next Friday I have a concert. I usually get extremely exhausted from them." Shuichi paused as an idea came to his mind. "Why don't you come with me to my concert? I can get you a backstage pass and everything!"

He could hear Misaki gasp at the other end. "That would be awesome! How would I get the pass though?"

"Do you have a break in between your classes?"

"Umm... I have a two hour break at noon on Wednesday. That's when I usually get lunch though." Misaki sounded unsure.

Shuichi had a big smile on his face. "Come have lunch with me on Wednesday then. I usually get out for lunch at that time anyway. It would be the perfect time to give you a ticket and backstage pass."

"Sure. That's a good idea. Are you going to be in the music studio that's a few blocks from my school? I think that's where I heard you work."

"Yep. NG production. I'll wait for you in the main lobby."

"Alright. I'll see-...Usagi-San! Stop it! I'm on the phone!"

Shuichi blinked. "Are you okay Misaki?"

"Yea...no. I have to go! See ya Wednesday." Shuichi then heard a dial tone. Shuichi shook his head before hanging up the phone as well. What he didn't realize that a certain blonde lover was listening to every word and was not pleased.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! Well this what I have so far. Review if I should continue it or not! Until next time!**_

_**~Sabby**_


End file.
